All That Gundam
All That Gundam is a 1989 short film made to commemorate the 10th anniversary of the Gundam franchise. It features all suits named Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ and Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. It also features the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" to promote Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket which was released shortly after this. Synopsis Amuro Ray launches from the SCV-70 White Base in his RX-78-2 Gundam into space where he's joined by a RX-178 Gundam Mk-II, both fire their beam rifles back to back. The MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam transforms out of Waverider mode and then wields its beam saber, its pilot, Kamille Bidan gives a thumbs up. The MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam, piloted by Judau Ashta, combines and fires its High Mega Cannon at the MRX-009 Psyco Gundam and MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II in their mobile fortress modes. The Psyco Gundam Mk-II transforms into its humanoid mobile suit mode as does its predecessor. They are then joined by the RX-93 ν Gundam, which pulls out a beam saber and sends its funnels to Earth. Out of the light comes the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" piloted by Christina Mackenzie. At the end, the Alex has Chris, Alfred Izuruha and Bernard Wiseman in its hand. Characters #Amuro Ray #Kamille Bidan #Judau Ashta #Christina Mackenzie #Alfred Izuruha #Bernard Wiseman Mechanic #RX-78-2 Gundam #SCV-70 White Base #RX-178 Gundam Mk-II #MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam #MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam #MRX-009 Psyco Gundam #MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II #RX-93 ν Gundam #RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" Gallery All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 01.jpg|Credits 01 All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 02.jpg|Credits 02 All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 03.jpg|Titule All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 04.jpg|Amuro Ray All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 05.jpg|Gundam in catapult All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 06.jpg|Gundam Taking off All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 07.jpg|Gundam next to the White Base All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 08.jpg|Gundam firing his Beam Rifle All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 09.jpg|Gundam Mk-II with his Beam Rifle All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 10.jpg|Gundam Mk-II firing his Beam Rifle All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 11.jpg|Zeta Gundam in Waverider Mode All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 12.jpg|Zeta Gundam face close up All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 13.jpg|Zeta Gundam All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 14.jpg|Kamille Bidan All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 15.jpg|Neo Core Fighter All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 16.jpg|Forming ΖΖ Gundam All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 17.jpg|ΖΖ Gundam All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 18.jpg|Judau Ashta All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 19.jpg|ΖΖ Gundam Preparing to attack All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 20.jpg|ΖΖ Gundam firing High Mega Cannon All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 21.jpg|Psyco Gundam Mk-II All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 22.jpg|Psyco Gundam All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 23.jpg|ν Gundam All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 24.jpg|ν Gundam with Beam Saber All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 25.jpg|ν Gundam face close up All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 26.jpg|ν Gundam sends its Fin Funnels to Earth All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 27.jpg|Gundam "Alex" All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 28.jpg|Christina Mackenzie All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 29.jpg|Chris, Alfred Izuruha and Bernard Wiseman in the hand of Gundam "Alex" All That Gundam (10th anniversary) 30.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket coming soon! Production The short film was directed by Shigeru Morikawa. The animators were Shin Matsuo, Morifumi Naka, Shinya Ohhira, and Atsushi Takeuchi. The background animation was done by the company Atelier Musa. Composing the music was the critically acclaimed Kenji Kawai, then known for his work on the Ranma 1/2 and Patlabor franchises. Release Within some DVD releases of Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket, this short film is included as an extra.ALL THAT GUNDAM - 1989 10-year anniversary short See Also *30th Gundam Perfect Mission Trivia *Shigeru Morikawa later helped to animate the opening sequence for the Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket OVA *Kenji Kawai later went on to compose the music for the Mobile Suit Gundam 00 television series. References External Links *Anime News Network